seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbral Protector
'Umbral Protector ' The Umbral Protector is an undead being created by powerful priests of the goddess Shar to act as their advisors, protectors, and agents. Powerful magic is used to infuse a corpse with the essence of shadow. The undead being created gains all of the knowledge and abilities of the host creature, but otherwise retains its own sentience and loyalty to its creator. See the epic spell Create Umbral Protector for details. The flesh of the host body is stripped from it’s skeleton in the ritual that creates it. The flesh is replaced with purified shadow essence from the plane of shadow. The shadow-flesh is solid enough to support armor and clothing, but also yields to the touch like a thick fog. Its eyes glow faintly with colors that vary from specimen to specimen. ''Creating an Umbral Protector Umbral Protector is an acquired template that can be applied to any creature with a skeletal system. An umbral protector uses all of the base creature’s statistics and special abilities except as noted here. '''Size and Type ' The creature’s type changes to undead. Size is unchanged. Do not recalculate base attack bonus or saves. 'Hit Dice ' All of the creature’s hit dice increase to d12, including racial hit dice and class hit dice. 'Speed ' The fluid grace granted by the umbral protector’s shadowflesh increases its base land speed by 10 feet. If the base creature has other natural modes of movement, such as flight or swimming, those speeds are also increased by 10 feet. While fully incorporeal, the umbral protector has a fly speed equal to its land speed with perfect maneuverability. 'Armor Class ' The creature loses any natural armor bonus it had previously, as hardened skin and scales are replaced with shadow. The umbral protector can gain natural armor bonuses through magic, but must make a choice in the process: An umbral protector cannot apply a natural armor bonus to its armor class against any attack that it attempts to use its 20% incorporeal miss chance against. The umbral protector also gains a deflection bonus to armor class equal to 1 + it’s charisma modifier (minimum bonus 1). 'Attack ' An umbral protector retains any natural attacks it had previously. In addition, an umbral protector can make an incorporeal touch attack in place of a natural attack. This attack can have either of two effects, as chosen by the umbral protector when making an attack. The attack can cause 1d4 points of dexterity damage as the shadow essence of the umbral protector attacks the nerves and muscles of its victim, or it can bestow a negative level. For each negative level bestowed, the umbral protector gains 5 temporary hit points that last for one hour. The DC to avoid permanent level loss from these negative levels is 10 plus ½ the umbral protector’s hit dice, plus its charisma modifier. Creatures killed by the umbral protector’s level draining attack rise in three rounds as standard undead Shadows. The umbral protector can control a number of shadows created in this way equal to its charisma modifier. If more shadows are created than can be controlled, the newest shadows become controlled and the oldest become free-willed. If the umbral protector wields a weapon or uses other natural attacks, this touch attack can be used as a secondary attack. 'Special Qualities ' An umbral protector has all the special qualities of the base creature, plus dark vision out to 120 feet. This darkvision allows the umbral protector to see even in magical darkness. An umbral protector’s shadow flesh is a contradiction, being both incorporeal and solid at the same time. It can control this effect with barely a thought. This allows the umbral protector to grasp weapons, wear armor, and interact with the physical world around it. At the same time, it can cause weapons to pass through it without harm and sink its fingers through the armor of its foes. Since it retains a skeleton, the umbral protector is not truly incorporeal, so it cannot pass through walls and does not have the other benefits of the incorporeal subtype. Instead, it causes attackers to suffer a 20% miss chance. Umbral protectors are resistant to attacks and have damage reduction 10/magic and silver. In addition, their shadowy flesh quickly repairs itself, granting them Fast Healing 3. An umbral protector is weakened in bright light. Daylight or its equivalent causes the umbral protector to suffer a -4 penalty o strength and dexterity as long as it stays within the light. In addition, an Umbral Protector has the following Special Abilities: Shadow Jump (su): An umbral protector can travel the space between the physical world and the plane of shadow. As long as it starts in an area of shadow or darkness, it can travel to another area of shadow or darkness within 120 feet. This ability is usable once every minute and requires a standard action to activate. Shed Skeleton (su): Once per day per point of charisma bonus (minimum 1) as a standard action, the umbral protector can shed its skeleton and become truly incorporeal. Doing so causes it to leave behind any possessions along with its skeleton. The umbral protector can maintain this incorporeal form for up to one minute per hit die before needing to rejoin with its skeleton. If the umbral protector does not rejoin with its skeleton before the duration of its shed skeleton ends, it is destroyed. Rejoining with a skeleton requires a standard action. While separated from its skeleton, the skeleton and umbral protector maintain separate hit point pools. The skeleton has as many hit points as the umbral protector had when the skeleton is shed. The skeleton is considered to be an inanimate object with 0 dexterity (AC = 10 base, -5 dexterity, +/- size) and the same base saving throws as the umbral protector. Since possessions are left with the skeleton, it can benefit from armor, armor class enhancing items, and saving throw enhancing items. Benefits from class skills or feats do not apply. The umbral protector will also take ½ of any damage done to its skeleton while it is separated. If the skeleton takes enough damage to reduce it to 0 hit points or lower, it is destroyed and the umbral protector is left without a skeleton to rejoin. Desecrating Aura (Su): Umbral Protectors give off a 20-foot radius emanation of utter desecration, imbuing their surroundings with negative energy. This ability works much like a desecrate spell, except that the Protector’s evil is so great that it is treated as the shrine of an evil power. All undead within 20 feet of the protector (including the creature itself) gain a +2 profane bonus on attack rolls, damage rolls, and saving throws, and +2 hit points per HD. Charisma checks made to turn undead within this area take a -6 penalty. A protector’s desecrating aura cannot be dispelled except by a dispel evil spell or similar effect. If the effect is dispelled, the protector can resume it as a free action on its next turn. The desecrating aura is suppressed if a protector enters a consecrated or hallowed area, but the protector’s presence also suppresses the consecrated or hallowed effect for as long as it remains in the area. The desecrating aura is also suppressed in daylight or similar lighting conditions. Shield Other ''(Sp): An Umbral Protector can use ''Shield Other as the spell once each day. It’s caster level is equal to it’s hit dice. 'Abilities ' As an undead being, an umbral protector has no constitution score. Its other ability scores are modified as follows: +4 strength, +4 dexterity, +2 charisma. 'Skills ' An umbral protector gains a +4 bonus to move silently rolls and a +8 bonus to Hide in Shadows rolls. 'Challenge Rating ' Same as the base creature +2 'Level Adjustment ' Same as the base creature +3 Category:Monster Category:House Rules